


The New and Improved Night Before Christmas (2004)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new twist on an old classic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New and Improved Night Before Christmas (2004)

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

Stockings were hung by Gucci and Chanel,  
I think there was one by Armani, as well.

Mokie was nestled all snug in his room,  
Dreaming of games like Halo and Doom;

And I in my room sat with my laptop,  
I was finishing a project, I just couldn’t stop.

When out in the foyer, I heard something queer,  
What idiot burglar would dare break in here?

I dashed down the hall, squaring my jaw,  
I never expected the sight that I saw.

The moonlight gleamed on the terrazzo floor;  
I didn’t see anything there at the door.

When to my surprise, I saw golden hair,  
My sweet blonde puppy was standing right there!

He had broken a vase, and was picking up glass,  
The view from my spot showed he had a great ass;

He cursed to himself as he cleaned up the place;  
When he turned around I saw the curve of his face.

“Oh Honda, oh Ryou, oh Malik and Yami,  
How did you convince me to do this, by Kami?

I really like Seto, and I want him to know it,  
I just don’t think this was the best way to show it.”

I was shocked beyond words, but I knew what to do,  
I had to tell Jou that I felt for him, too;

So into the room I went, nary a sound  
I took a deep breath, I looked around,

I said to my puppy, “I know why you’re here,  
I’ve been trying to tell you the same thing, my dear.

It’s strange that fate had us show it like this…”  
I took him in my arms and I gave him a kiss.

His body was warm, and he never resisted,  
I told him to stay – in fact, I insisted.

A shocked look on his face, then he started to smile  
We stood in each other’s arms for a while,

His golden eyes looked into mine with some doubt,  
“In the morning are you just going to kick me back out?”

I smiled a little, kissed him on his head  
“Silly puppy, I love you,” was all that I said.

“I love you, too,” he said in reply.  
“I think that you are an incredible guy.”

He pressed against me, and I could feel his body;  
He whispered to me, “How ‘bout we be naughty?”

He was willing and ready to give of himself,  
And I let out a soft moan, in spite of myself.

We dropped to the floor on the rug by the fire,  
As we touched I could feel my burning desire.

We said nothing more as we ignited our passion,  
Then afterwards snuggled as lovers, spoon-fashion.

And as we dozed off, content with each other,  
We realized that we were officially lovers,

And next morning when Mokie came downstairs and saw us,  
He said, “This is creepy, but still Merry Christmas.”


End file.
